onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wetton
| affiliation = Ruluka Government; Wetton Pirates (former) | occupation = Mayor of Ruluka; Pirate Captain (former) | jva = Jouji Nakata | 4kids eva = Bob D'Haene | Funi eva = Vic Mignogna | bounty = 14,800,000 }} Wetton is the main antagonist of the anime-only Ruluka Island Arc. He was captain of the Wetton Pirates before becoming the mayor of Ruluka Island. Appearance Wetton is an old, wrinkled man with red hair and beard, arranged into a so-called "chin curtain" (hair and beard meet via whiskers, but facial hair above the chin is shaved off). He apparently has been using this style for at least 50 years. When he was younger, he had blue tattoos on his front, with a common cape. As of now, he wears a purple uniform similar to those of all his soldiers and his relatives. He walks with a cane that has a handle resembling a red bull's head - similar to the front-piece of his former pirate ship, the Tarielishin. Gallery Personality Wetton yearns for peace and security, retiring from piracy in order to settle down as a mayor. However, he still maintains his ruthlessness as a pirate, as he tyrannically conquered the island, though in a more comedic way than true evil, as he forced the citizens to pay horrendous and silly taxes such as paying for eating food that has already been paid for. Abilities and Powers Political Powers As mayor of Ruluka, Wetton had control over the island's laws, tyrannically enforced by his Ruluka Government, in which he was able to create ridiculous taxation such as paying for eating food that has already been paid for. With his arrest for piracy, Wetton lost his privileges. Weapons As a man in his 30's-40's (at the time of his burning down Ruluka), he used to be a person with high-level strength, fighting with a huge and decorative axe. At his current age, he wields a much smaller axe without much force behind his swings. Currently, due to his advanced age and declining strength, his primary method of fighting is using his , a mecha suit armed with two flamethrowers attached to the mechanical arms. The suit has fuel pumped into it by a team similar to the Dynamo Team. He has one named attack while using this suit. * : Wetton shoots his flames at his target when they are taken down by Flip's net. History Past He is a former pirate, who burned down Ruluka and then became its mayor, because he yearned for safety and power. He later funds Henzo's research, by putting up silly and exorbitant taxes, to complete the construction of the Rainbow Tower, so as to get access to the Rainbow Mist's treasures. Ruluka Island Arc He attempts to fight Luffy in a flame suit in the Rainbow Mist, but is swiftly and easily overpowered. With the protective seal on his suit destroyed, Wetton panics, throws a few bombs into the tower (now a horizontal passport into the Rainbow Mist) and runs away. He is confronted by Sanji, finished off by a mature Rapanui Pasqua, and then arrested. Trivia *His son, Flip, and grandson, Lake, both share his features. References Site Navigation ca:Wetton it:Wetton fr:Wetton Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Wetton Pirates Category:Non-Canon Mayors Category:Non-Canon Axemen Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Ruluka Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Marine Prisoners Category:Non-Canon Flamethrower Users